


Blindfolded

by MTMagni



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Darkfic, F/M, Kissing, Masks, Rough Sex, Sex workers, blind folds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTMagni/pseuds/MTMagni
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Blindfolded

The thick black padded blindfold slid over my eyes, tightening slowly, until my head jerked from the sudden burst of tension. 

"You cannot see?" The mechanically altered voice vibrated in my ears.

"No....I cannot see." My voice was small when I wanted to sound confident. 

"I have to be certain." He walked slowly, circling me.

I could not control the rise and fall of my chest, or my quickened breathing. The smell of leather, sweat, and dirty cold metal, his musky human scent, filled my nose. The sound of his boots, the leather stretching and soles knocking against the wooden floor made me jerk reflexively. If he would only put an end to this exhaustive and tortuous routine. 

"You remember our agreement." Reaching behind my head I could feel his gloved fingers manipulating the clasp, sliding the device in place, binding the mask to my head. It was a small thing that would not get in the way. 

For a brief moment, a flash, I thought I heard a glimmer of-something far away. Something locked away. Something vulnerable and human. 

"I do." My effort to steady my voice was futile and it came out in choked half whispers.

"You have few words for me." The robotic filter of his mask maintained a sense of formality.

"I have been waiting...wondering if you would return....you did not say goodbye."

"No. I did not."

"And will you say goodbye this time?"

"I do not pay to say goodbye."

"No, and I do not have to accept payment."

"Yes. You do." The bag of heavy metal credits, the weight alone implied it's richness, landed on the floor with a loud thud. As with his other movements, I could not control my body from jumping. "This is enough to ensure you will never accept payment ever again."

I bit down on my bottom lip. I wanted to cry, but the tears would be absorbed by the soft insulation that surrounded my eyes. The tears would not come. It was useless.

Several minutes passed. I listened intently as he secured the entry, as he removed his gloves, boots, armor, and last-his helmet.

I listened.

I waited as he assessed. As he observed. As he planned what would happen next.

I waited, standing naked in the center of the cold room, as the sweat collected in the creases and folds of the untouched sensitive areas of my body. 

"Tell me....tell me you like to look at me...with your eyes." The words left my mouth before I could think.

There was an uncomfortable pause. Time felt extended. The pulse in my ears grew into a deafening rumble, drowning out the agonizing hum of silence. I could not sense his proximity. 

Flesh covered my mouth. I gulped and pulled the air between his fingers.

I gasped. Moaned. Sighed. I implored in every nonverbal way possible. 

The hot moistness of his breath traveled over my face, cheeks, and down my neck, barely making contact with my skin. Leaning into it, I felt him pull away. 

I cried out as his mouth made contact with my breasts, as he licked and sucked. Biting and pulling against their weight, filling his mouth to the brink, only to be released into a gentle swing from their fullness. He seemed to like that, making them bounce and sway. I cannot say he liked to watch, but it seemed that he did.

He began again, assaulting my nipples. Teasing and biting, it went on and on. Reaching down, I pressed them together, absorbing the glass-like cuts of his stubble, allowing him to alternate back and forth. Hissing between my teeth, I began to pull backward, unable to endure much more. Something inside of me ached, pleaded, and negotiated with my threshold. This masked lover, a man I would never truly see, made me want to give him everything I had.

"Enough...please...enough-" I begged. 

My cries were silenced by his lips unexpectedly covering mine. He was hungry and searching, as both of us alternated coming up for air, diving back in with clashing teeth for more messy unrefined kissing. Traveling down the length of my torso, his palm stopped on the soft mound of neatly groomed hair between my legs. In unison he massaged in small firm circles, increasing the friction, as his tongue rolled into my mouth. 

Everything was wet; my mouth, his palm, my pussy, mixing together the sounds, the sensations, the urgency to be fucked and filled. To release. To sleep. To do it again.

The lack of sight threw me off balance. I ached to touch and feel with tingling fingertips and swollen lips; needing to taste his flesh, to see with my hands, to create a mental map of his peaks and valleys-of his hard muscles and soft silky hair. 

I would never see his face with my eyes. I could only see him with my touch. I could smell him, taste him, feel him, hear him-but never see him. Never.

"Finish-"

Instantly I found myself on all fours, being taken from behind. He entered me so swiftly, I could not sense where my body ended and his began. It was fast, primal and savage, but not unkind. It was a force beyond my comprehension, raging, simultaneously filling me up and consuming from the inside out. It was a circle of being filled, fed, and absorbed, over and over, as he thrust with all of his strength. Accelerating to an unsustainable pitch, my torso dropped to the floor as my face ground against the grain of the wood.

He needed this. I needed this.

I didn't know his name. I knew his armor, what it meant- that this was all it could ever be. 

The light in my mind was blinding as my body was overcome with a euphoric burst of pleasure.

The sting traveled through my lower abdomen as he let out a loud growl followed by several rigid pumps. It felt like watching ink bleed through paper. It went on and on, traveling like a shadow, as my body spasmed against the pulsing bubbling of cum ejaculating from his cock. 


End file.
